


I'll Let You be In My Dreams...

by Queen_Walrus_Approximately



Category: 1960s - Fandom, 60s music scene - Fandom, classic rock - Fandom
Genre: 1960s, 1960s Music, 60s music scene, Classic Rock, Completed, Dash - Freeform, M/M, Rock Stars, Romance, Ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Walrus_Approximately/pseuds/Queen_Walrus_Approximately
Summary: This is a 100% true dream I had, and I'm turning it into a story because of how detailed it was, plus I'm adding some details where my memory has failed me. I involuntarily lucid dream, and I dream vividly. The dream was about when Johnny Cash and Bob Dylan "met", and I was a camera girl, just watching everything basically, documenting life on the road as a musician, and a budding romance. I'm excited to document this dream because it's the best one I've had yet!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dana_ohara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_ohara/gifts).



1963, Bobby woke up one morning, in his New York apartment, and stretched. He had a feeling today, things were going to go his way. He stretched again and stood, and looked out the window to the sunny day. Sighing, he got dressed for the day, in grey straight legs, a striped shirt, and jean overshirt.   
Feeling chipper, he straightened out his curls as best he could, and flounced to the door. Locking up his place, he left the building and walked down the street to Victor Maymude's house, a bounce in his step. The perkiness in him today confounded Bob, but regardless, he refused to question it; he was enjoying his day. Perhaps it was knowledge that he was meeting one of his favourite country artists today; The Man In Black, Mr. Johnny Cash. Yes, that had to be the reason for Bobby to be such a sprite this morning.  
Walking up to the house, he opened the door wide, and upon walking in, tried to calm his demeanour to his usual cool persona. His tour manager and producer were yacking it up at the piano, talking nonsense about the London trip.   
Bob announced himself, and the two men straightened up, Victor greeting him warmly with a hug. The three talked for a bit about the London trip, till a knock came at the door.   
"I got it," Johnston announced, and left the room to greet the visitor at the front door. Victor and Bob waiting quietly, till Johnny Cash rounded the corner, followed by Johnston. Bob was struck still by Johnny's presence. He had a healthy dose of Star Struck, but also, in equal part, an undeniable, immediate, physical attraction for the much taller man.  
Bobby swallowed hard, hardly able to contain his excitement, and walked forward to greet Mr. Cash. He reached out a hand to shake and said, "Nice to finally meet you, sir". He was shaking in his boots when he looked the older man in the eye, and jumped when he clasped hands with him. He felt something electric between them, and it was obvious the other man did too. Johnny smiled really slow, and shook his hand just as well.   
"Not 'sir', just call me 'Johnny', Robert."  
Bob laughed, kind of in a nervous way, Johnny's charm taking hold of his senses. Still with hands clasped, they stared at each other for a few minutes, days, years. He lost track, his smile possessing him.   
He suddenly remembered they other two men in the room, and as much as it pained him, he had to let the moment go. Clearing his throat, he turned to the other men who were clearing more enthralled with one another than what just went down between Johnny and him.   
As a group, they discussed the trip to London later that night, going over each detail. Johnny surprised him by requesting they sit together, to, as he said, 'go over the set list'. Bob gave him  
a small grin over his shoulder. He made a mistake then, for he was hypnotised by Johnny's smile again.   
He forced himself to look back at the papers in front of him, wondering how he would be able to contain himself around Cash.


	2. The Man Comes Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an add-in, because in my dream the scenes skip from New York to England

During the flight to England, Johnny and Bob did indeed sit next to each other. Bob was consistent in looking out the window he was sitting next to, and Johnny looked at him. He only saw the side of his face and hair, but he took in every aspect of the boy. Johnny admired the younger man's overly curly hair, his humped nose, nicely sculpted jawline, and pursed lips. He found it charming how naive he was, and couldn't help but continue tracing his features with his eyes for the first two hours of the flight.  
At the third hour of the flight, Bobby turned from the window abruptly, surprising Johnny. But he turned out to only be sleeping, and his face looked sweet. Johnny gazed down at his companion's slumped, curled up figure, who's head was now resting on Johnny's shoulder.  
Reaching his left hand up, he traced Bob's lips with a finger, then his brow. He was fascinated with how he could feel such an intense, intimate emotion for the boy, and they had only just met hours previously.   
Playing with Bob's curls now, Johnny entertained a dangerous thought. His finger moved back down to his lips as he pondered his next action, then to his jaw. He lifted Bob's face up, oh so gently, to face him. Leaning down, slowly, Johnny captured his lips with his own. He only meant for it to be a simple peck, to see what it felt like to kiss another man, but the feeling was too grand.   
Johnny felt electricity crash through his body, making his hair stand on end, from head to toe. Bob tasted of moonshine and cigarettes, with a hint of fine wine. He felt guilty, for taking advantage of Bob while he slept, but wanted another taste of his decadent lips. Johnny swooped down again, capturing his lips in another kiss.   
He loved the taste of Robert, and immediately regretted kissing him. His infatuation with the boy only grew, and he could only imagine what it would feel like when the smaller man was awake.  
Bobby kept his eyes closed as he felt surprisingly soft lips claim his own, and coarse stubble brush his chin and upper lip. It was an electric, tantalizing feeling, more so than when they shook hands for the first time.   
Johnny tasted and smelled like pure masculinity. A hard life, hard work, a musk, like a burning fire. He wished he could kiss him back, visibly enjoy the heated feeling Johnny brought him, but being stuck on this flight for another few hours with him, Bobby didn't know what they would do after this revelation;  
Stare at each other? Talk uncomfortably? Ignore it and pretend there wasn't a magnetic pull between them? Those are all unfavorable choices, so as much as it pained him, Bobby continued to pretend he was asleep as Johnny kissed him once more, then traced the curves and lines of his face and played with his curly hair. He enjoyed every moment though, and cuddled up closer into the crook of his shoulder, finally falling back to sleep.


	3. A Simple Twist Of Fate

After they landed in London, they retrieved their luggage and piled into a small carpool. Bobby was smashed between Victor and Johnny. He didn't mind the latter, the smell and heat of him intoxicatingly divine.  
The drive was short, and they ended up at the hotel. Victor was checking them in but there seemed to be a problem. Walking up to the front desk, he could hear the woman explaining; "I'm sorry, sir, but we overbooked! There's nothing we can do about this!"  
Annoyed, Bob said, "Ah, forget about this place, Vic, we'll just-" then he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder, and all of his senses came alive.   
"Well, wait right there. There's an obvious solution to this; why don't two of us just share a room?" Johnny piped in, looking around at the rest. No one in the group had any other suggestions, and remained quite.  
"Great idea, Mr. Cash. You and Bob can share a room then," Victor announced, then signed the papers for the rooms, and rushed off to load the instruments to another vehicle.   
Bobby was dumbfounded that he was just paired in a room with Johnny. He knew there was no way of avoiding talking about, or showing, what they had for each other.  
"Come on then, Bob. Let's go get ready for the show," Johnny said, grabbing his bag and the room key, walking towards the elevators. Bobby rushed to catch up with his long strides, and they got on the small elevator together.   
Pulling at the collar of his shirt, Bobby tried to cool off, visibly sweating from the close proximity of them. When the door opened, Bob immediately jumped out, but Johnny did not follow suit.   
"Wrong floor, son," he said in his deep timber.   
"Heh, right..." Bob said, getting back on, more flushed than before, due to embarrassment. The elevator landed in the right level now, and he followed Johnny to the room.   
As he followed the man, he couldn't help but notice how his shoulders rolled under his black jacket, or the swagger in his steps-  
Johnny had stopped walking, Bob had not. He ran right into the older man, because he was too busy admiring places on him he shouldn't have.  
He grabbed hold of his arm, a pure rock covered in a cotton suit. Johnny also put a strong hand on his shoulder to steady him, which, ironically, did not help Bob at all.  Johnny smiled at him, charming as ever, and he opened the door, leading them inside.   
  Johnny laid his things on the bed, the single, queen sized bed, and walked over to the window and stretched his arms.   
Bob stared at the bed, heating from the  inside, knowing they were going to have to share it. Swallowing hard he turned to the closet to hang his shirts up, when Johnny called out to him.   
"Hey, Bobby, I'm going to go ahead an' change so we can get out of here sooner."  
Bob was trying to give focus on his clothes, but the thought of Johnny naked in the other side of the wall kept it all. Biting his lip, he gave into temptation and crept his head around the corner, in hopes of seeing- yeah, he liked what he saw.   
Johnny's back was to him, and he was taking his undershirt off, showing an expanse of toned skin, and bulk earned by manual labour.   
Johnny turned to grab a new shirt and spotted Bob ogling him, narrowing his eyes at him. Bob whipped back around the corner, feeling his face turn red, but he knew this was coming, with what happened in the plane. And he was just fine with it.  
"Robert," Johnny said. Bob licked his lips nervously, then walked around the corner, meeting Johnny's intimidating stare. He walked over to Bob, and learned over him, forcing the shorter man to step back, into the wall.   
Johnny laid a hand next to his head, and put his face right in front of Bob's.  
"You're playing with a dangerous man, son. You sure you gonna do this?" Johnny warned, trying to turn Bobby off from him. His threat had a completely different affect than he wanted, though; Bobby's eyes lit with desire, and he licked his lips, then stared at his.   
Johnny grinned, not believing his luck.   
Bobby stood up on his toes, and leaned closer to Johnny's face. Staring the older man in the eye, Bob closed the distance and bit his lower lip, tantalising him, before capturing them in a rough, passionate kiss. Johnny grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled him closer, taking over the kiss. He licked his way into Bobby's mouth as he pushed him closer to the wall, dominating him.   
Just as he expected, Bob's kiss was too heavy for Johnny to stand. He felt untamed pleasure with Robert in his arms, and as much as he loved the feel of him, he regretted taking it this far, for he knew it would be hard to stop now. 

Since their initial meeting, Bobby had, in the back of his mind, expected this moment to come, had been waiting impatiently for it, even. And his waiting awarded him greatly, he thought, as he broke the kiss, running his lips against the bare skin of Johnny's shoulder. Goose bumps broke out across Johnny arms, and Bobby smiled against his skin.   
Bob roamed his hands up Johnny's stomach and chest, till he reached his neck and pulled him back for another kiss-   
A knock came at the door, making both of their eyes pop open, and looked toward the sound, seeing Victor walking in. He was mid sentence, not that either of them paid attention to what he had to say, having been caught in an embrace that loudly stated 'more than friends'. Bob's arms were still on Johnny's shoulders, and Johnny had a hand on the wall and the other on Bobby's side.   
Victor stood, mouth gaping from what he just walked in on. Everyone was frozen in place, faces red as candied cherries. Victor looked between the still breathing hard couple, lips trying to form words, but his voice refusing to work.   
"Ah, right," then he turned and briskly walked out, leaving Bobby and Johnny clinging to each other in the awkward silence of his departure.   
They looked at each other when Victor left, stepping away finally. Johnny cleared his throat and went to put his shirt on, finally. Bob watched him, not needing to change his clothes. He felt his lips were swollen, and didn't mind one bit.  
Johnny felt Bob watch as he put his black shirt on, and looked over at him as he buttoned it up. He shook his head, not sure what to think. This whole thing just seemed odd to him, never having felt affection for a man. Putting his black coat on, he walked over past Bob, and wrapped his arm around him, leading him to the door, where they left to go to the show.


	4. Ring Of Fire

The ride to the concert hall was short, but regardless, Bob's manager refused to look at him or Johnny. Bob wasn't the least bit concerned, though. He knew in time Victor would get over it. But he was the only one who was allowed to know about his and Johnny's little... affair. It wasn't a very well accepted concept as of then.   
The car came to a stop, and the doors opened. Stepping out, Johnny followed,  and they walked to the backstage door, trying to catch up with Victor. Johnny laughed a little, possibly at the treatment the manager was giving the two of them. Neither of them seemed to be bothered at the aspect of being caught together. In fact, In made them feel better, having one other person -forcibly- on their side.   
Walking through the auditorium, they checked out the set list, unpacked their guitars, retuned them, then sat back and waited for the crowd to fill the seats.   
About two hours and five drinks later, the house was packed, and the crowd was buzzing. Peaking through the curtains, Bob saw the monstrous crowd, all awaiting for his appearance.  
"Well, guess it's show time," Bob said to Johnny, who was standing behind him, also looking out the curtain from above him. Johnny stepped back, and they grabbed their guitars, slinging them over their heads, Bobby putting his harmonica holder on, and walking through the curtains together.   
The crowd erupted in cheers and applause, and the two waved to their fans.   
"Hello, I'm Bob Dylan," he announced into the microphone, as if it weren't apparent already.  
"And I'm Johnny Cash. We're gonna have a great show tonight, right Bob?" He asked into the mic, looking over at him, smiling.  
Bob smiled back, saying, "Yeah, uh right, Mr. Cash."   
Bobby began the set with Mr. Tambourine Man, then a few others that Johnny played along to, then they did Girl From The North Country together, and then Johnny played a few songs of his own, including Ring of Fire.   
When Johnny began the song, he looked over to Bob with a smile, and he began to sing.   
"Love is a burnin' thing,  
And it makes a fiery ring.  
Bound by wild desire,  
I fell into a ring of fire".


End file.
